The Great Titan War II
by CreatorX-501
Summary: Marley has started attacking the island in full force. And Eren's secret plan is executed as a result, leading into something big. Making everyone think twice about what they really knew about Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Right now, I can only think about this certain scene. This story continues my other fanfic 'What Secret?'. I thought of this as an individual one-shot.**

 **BackGround Info** **:**

 **Marley have started the war against the Eldians, attacking from different fronts. It's been at least a month of battle. Eren has eaten the Cart, Armored, and Female Titan during different times. The battle now isn't far from Wall Maria. The Marleyans are attacking Armin, currently in his Colossal Titan. Trying to cover up the retreat of the Survey Corps, suffering many losses at this point. Also Zeke has betrayed the Survey Corps at this point.**

Gun shot after gun shot. The Survey Corps knew that this day will come. Armin, trying his hardest to cover for the Survey Corps, but being attacked brutally in every direction, barely holding on. Eren, also in his titan, being defeated by the Beast Titan. All hope seems lost.

"Is that all you got brother." Zeke said after a long fight. Looking down at Eren from a far. Turning his attention towards Armin now.

Eren tried his hardest to get up. But to no use, he didn't have the strength to keep fighting. He managed to move enough that he was able to be upright but on his knees, using his hands for support, coming out of his titan nape. Mikasa approached him as quickly as she could.

"We have to leave now Eren, that's an order!" Mikasa demanded with a sense of urgency. Worried that Eren will do something stupid and get himself killed in the process, not wanting to lose another friend. She kept wondering in the back of her head when and what was Eren's plan.

Trying to force Eren to ride with her back to base. Levi and the others came as well seeing that Mikasa had no luck.

"Come on Eren don't be a fool!" Levi demanded. Trying to restrain Eren with the help from Mikasa from running toward the battlefield.

"I am not over yet!" Eren yelled. Filled with hatred toward his brother for betraying them. Trying let go of Levi and Mikasa's hold while the others also scold at Eren as well.

Meanwhile, Armin couldn't take all of the damaged taken that he fell almost immediately.

"It's going down." Soldiers yelled that they continued to shoot. Yelling in victory that they have been able to take down the Colossal.

The Beast approached Armin who was coming out of the steam tiredly. Looking up, seeing the Beast kneeling down. Glaring ferociously. Armin turned to see his friends one last time, knowing what was about to happen to him. Starting to shed tears.

"Your friend…" The Beast said turning to see where he left Eren. "...what a shame." as he opened his mouth and took a bite of the Colossal's remaining nape. Eating Armin entirely.

Eren and Mikasa looked as there long lasted friend is being brutally murdered. Mikasa trying so hard to not let her emotions get in the way in retreating. While Eren filled with anger, fear, hatred, and every single part of body enraged to fight for his friend.

"Armin!" Eren shouted angered by the turn of events. Still trying to escape the grasp of Mikasa and Levi, and everyone at this point trying to control his uncontrollable source of anger.

The Beast stood up again. Facing towards Eren and the gang. "Weak… like your father." Zeke said with no emotion shown for mercy.

Eren shouted as loud as he possibly can, releasing every breath of air out of his chest. Crying at this point of seeing his friend die in front of him. Finally being able to escape from everyone grabbing him tightly.

"I'll show you weak!" He shouted again. Biting his hand with all of his rage he couldn't contain.

"Eren No!" Mikasa yelled to Eren. "Don't a fool." Levi also shouted.

A huge amount of steam appeared quickly afterwards, indicating that Eren transformed again. But his transformation stunned everyone after the steam cleared. His titan is burning up in flames all throughout his body. This scene was too familiar to everyone watching. It was same titan form Eren used against Annie when she was climbing the up the wall. Berserk Titan Mode.

Eren rushed towards the Beast in full force. While Zeke observed as he approached. "Interesting." Zeke said with a grin.

"Lets see how you take this."

Zeke grabbed a handful of rubble from the ground and through it at Eren with full force at his direction. Critically hurting him badly at every part it hit. Also unleashing a huge wave smoke as they hit .

"Ha… still weak." He said. Thinking it was the finishing blow. What happened next stunned him in amazement.

Eren... with holes throughout his body, maintain standing. Not showing any signs of pain whatsoever. And… with a loud roar… his injuries healed almost instantly. In that very moment Zeke knew at this time it wasn't going to be easy.

"Commander Zeke, reinforcements have arrived." One of the many soldiers yelled as the Jaws came running towards Eren at high speed.

"Galliard wait up." Zeke yelled trying to warn him that Eren is bigger threat to them now.

Galliard didn't listen or even heard him. Blinded by pure rage knowing that Eren ate Pieck… his friend and comrade.

"I will kill you!" Galliard yelled inside his titan form. "I am going to avenge her death!"

Eren turned to face Galliard. He let out a load roar, starting to run in his direction.

Galliard made a jump towards Eren's arm in trying to disarm him. But he didn't expect Eren to move differently, extremely faster this time. Dodging his dash with perfect ease.

Galliard was caught in mid air by the legs not even getting close to hitting Eren.

Eren, in berserk mode, savagely ramded the Jaws to the ground nonstop towards the soldiers near and there acterillery. Galliard, with his claws quickly scratched Eren's arm quickly trying to escape with the help of the the soldiers arming the titan guns.

"Shit… come on!" Galliard thought to himself. Continuing to free himself from Eren Yeagers grasp.

His plan backfired though. Eren, who didn't seem to notice his injuries on his arm, blocked the shots using the Jaws. Everytime the soldiers tried to shoot Eren, he would just block not letting the soldiers get a clear shot at him.

The Jaws took a severe beating throughout his body, standing no chance against this new unexpected turn of Eren Yeager.

Finding a quick moment of the guns to reload, Eren reached to the nape again from the Jaws, ready to once and for all eat this troublesome titan.

"No!" Zeke yelled. The Beast, frighten, threw rocks again towards Eren trying to prevent him from eating Galliard. But to no avail, Eren swiftly took a bite of the nape. Lead by a huge roar of rage suddenly silence from the impacted by the rocks.

Now Erens attention was towards the Beast once again. He threw the Jaws remaining body towards to guns to distract them long enough for Eren to charge in full speed.

Before the Beast can even prepare for the upcoming fight Eren swifty cut the Beast legs making Zeke fall on his knees.

He then jumped on the Beast's back, scratching the Beast's chest while the Zeke tried to get Eren off.

He managed to grab Eren from his hair throwing him a good distance, but not before he savagely tore open his chest. Blood leaking out, evaporating almost instantly, and bones wide open for anyone to see.

Eren in that instance thought "Zeke is now on his knees… this is my chance." Eren lead out another loud roar tackling Zeke hard once he made contact.

Zeke made a groan in shock as Eren again, on top of him on his chest, scratched his chest determined to kill. Eventually Eren exposed Zeke where he was attached to the titan body.

Zeke, with mouth open dripping blood, starred up speechless at his brother, Eren Yeager, leaned down looking at him with a dreadful glare.

"Now... it is your turn to die… brother." Eren thought to himself inside his titan body. Saying the word brother made his insides rumble in anger.

Eren, without giving any second thought, open his mouth and approached Zeke who was defeated.

At that moment Zeke thought to himself. "What is happening? What is this new feeling? How can… how can this be? He stuttered.

At the last moment, Zeke yelled "Noooooooo!" with his hands trying to beg for mercy.

But Eren bit Zeke out of his titan body. Chewing the chunk of meat in his mouth. Making sure to not leave any evidence of his brother miserable existence.

All of the Marley soldiers jaws dropped in fear seeing the turn of events. "Commander Zeke is down." one soldier yelled. "Retreat." "Fall back." Many soldiers yelled to others knowing there defeat.

Eren, on his knees still on top of the Beast remaining body, looked up, eyes closed. "It's over." Eren said in a scratchy voice.

Levi, Mikasa, and the others looked at Eren with total shock. "Did… did he just speak." Mikasa thought to herself out loud.

Eren started to chuckle, and then laughed, while starting to stand up dizzy.

The fired lines around Eren's body started to brighten even more, but in a white color.

Eren grabbed his head in pain facing toward the ground. Lead by another roar looking up now.

Eren titan body started to shift position, the white light started to leak out.

His titan body exploded open, blood and flesh spread through the grass. All the Survey Corps gasp at the event. "Eren!" Mikasa yelled. Scared to death now thinking that Eren died, her true last friend and family. She couldn't bare to lose Eren right now.

To everyone's surprise, everyone still saw a titan body standing, but it looked different from Erens. This titan looked female, but not like the Female Titan. The mystery titan opened it eyes to see the Marley soldiers looking at her.

She turned to see the Survey Corps observing her. "Don't be afraid… I'm here to help." She said turning to see the soldiers again.

"I am Ymir Fritz… the first, true Founding Titan! And I'm am here.. to end this!" Ymir said out loud.

She clenched her fist, hardening to form a type of horn. She then blew on it, making a loud noise.

"Titans… attack!" She said then pointing towards the battlefield.

Suddenly, the walls started to shake. Cracks started to show and pieces of rock started to fall. It wasn't just in one spot though, the hole wall has moving, including Wall Rose and Sina.

"What is happening?!" People in wall Wall Rose and Sina said as they stared at the wall falling apart.

The Survey Corps turned wondering what was happening to the walls.

"What's going on!" Jean said trying to hold his balance.

"The walls… the titans… are moving." Levi stated in shock.

The titans inside the walls were now visible, walking towards them, obeying Ymir's command.

People throughout Eldia were in total panic. Screams, shouts, crying were heard everywhere. People running every direction as the Colossal titans walked past the buildings. Even though they didn't pay attention to them or even destroying the buildings.

"Full retreat!" Marley soldiers screamed as the many Colossal titans where stomping around.

The heavy artillery where cover firing, but they didn't stand a chance due to the many Colossal titans easily over powering them. To make matters worse for the Marleyans, all of the other smaller titans where also giving them a run for their life as well. Marley soldiers from all around were being eaten, stomped, crushed, and death was everywhere you looked.

The Survey Corps approached Ymir who was standing there, watching as the the turn of events played on.

"Isn't this overkill." Levi said as he landed on Ymir's shoulder. "No… I didn't start this war… but I am going to finish it."

"So this was Eren's plan,The Survey Corps continued to watch as the soldiers were being eaten or escaping. Ymir let the titans loose on the soldiers for a good while until she had enough.

She blew again on her horn. "Stop!… surround the survivors!"

The small titans did as they were told and blocked the soldiers path of escape. Forming a circle around the few survivors.

The few soldiers looked at every directions seeing the titans glaring down at them like pest.

"I have a message for your leaders." Ymir said as she approached the circle. "Leave the people of Eldia alone!... or we'll take the battle to you!" Pointing a finger at them.

The soldiers looked at her in complete silence and shock. They just nodded as a response.

"Good… Now Leave!" Ymir demanded raising her voice.

The few soldiers disappeared out of sight threw the horizon. Ymir then turned to face the Survey Corps who were on the ground observing.

"Now then.. let's talk." Levi said furiously looking up.

"Right… I owe you all an explanation." Ymir said frowning.

Ymir started to explain how she was able to contact Eren telepathically to tell him what to do when he made contact with Historia. And how he couldn't tell anyone her plan because she knew that they wouldn't agree with his plan. Also because they higher ups would think he would be a threat to humanity if he had total control of the titans.

"So this was Eren's plan from the beginning, to finish off the Marley in one blow." Mikasa thought to herself. "So what about Armin... and Sasha." Mikasa asked desperately.

"Oh.. right.." Ymir sighed. "Armin was inevitable, but Sasha's was unexpected by my part."

"You mean Armin and Sasha died for the fate humanity." Mikasa ask hopefully. Thinking that they died from Erens recklessness.

"Not necessarily." Ymir said grinning. Bending down on one knee to get closer. She extended her arms and open her hands facing the ground. "Think of this as an apology."

A bolt of lighting similar to when shifters transform struck where Ymir's hand were placed and steam also appeared rapidly.

The Survey Corps watched in confusion, not knowing where this was heading to. They caught glimpse of something in between the steam and saw that there was a figure being made, it almost looked human.

Once the lightning and the steam cleared, they approached where Ymir's hand where and what they saw surprised them. It was Armin laying on the grass undressed, sleeping as if for a long time. Levi, Jean, and Flock approached Armin and Jean took off his coat to cover Armin.

"You… you revived him." Mikasa asked shocked.

"Yes." Ymir responded. "He's Eldian… all Eldians are connect to me." She then again reached down and lightning struck again accompanied by steam. This time it was Sasha who got revived. Connie was excited to see Sasha but Ymir stopped him blocking his path.

"Girls Only." Ymir said to him. Sasha was also undressed so only Mikasa was able to help her get covered.

"So what about Eren?" Levi asked. The Survey Corps listen carefully, just noticing that Eren wasn't around.

"He's fine.. I am temporarily using his body to keep my form in the present."

Steam started to appear around Ymir's body. "I am started to evaporate, I can't hold this form forever." She said while observing her body. "Before I go… I will give you 3 gifts."

"What kind of gifts?" Levi ask suspicious.

"The types that will help my people." Ymir responded. She then looked up at the Colossal titans who lining up again but not where the old wall was but miles away.

They extended their arms wide to hold hands with the titans next to them who also had there arms extended. One by one, the Colossal titans started to harden, created a new set of walls all around the villages throughout Eldia.

"More land for farming… that's what Sasha wanted." Ymir stated knowing through Eren that Sasha said that once that destroyed the titans there will be land for farming.

Mikasa smiled a bit hear her say those word. "Next.. the titans."

Ymir turned to face some titans who where near them. She extended her arm and open her palm facing upwards. Then she clutch her hand. Then all titans suddenly began to kill each other. This happen to all the titans around the island.

The Survey Corps watch as they started to kill each other. They all thought the same thing, it took them lots of lives to kill the titans and now they're killing each other. "This was probably also in Eren's plan." Mikasa thought to herself again.

"The third gift, this is ones for Eren." Ymir gets on her knees again to explain this gift.

"Everyone will forget that Eren Yeager is the titan shifter, expect for you here."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked.

"I am saying that everyone throughout Eldia will not know who is the titan shifter… so that no one can mess with his life anymore. You guys here will be the only ones who will know the truth, including Armin and Sasha." This got Mikasa thinking.

"Well my time is up. Take care of yourself and enjoy this new phase of your life."

"Will we meet again." Hanji asked. Wanted to do an experiment already.

"Probably not, anyway it's time to go. Oh, one more thing… keep an eye on Eren, don't let anyone discover his power." This got Levi thinking a bit.

Ymir smiled as her body faded away leaving Eren on the grass on his knees, eyes closed with the titan marks.

Eren then opened his eyes. He looked at the group and then at Armin and Sasha and then back at the group again. He smiled. Levi approached him then.

You dirty little brat." Levi said nodding side to side. Looking at Eren with a glare.

"I know right." Eren said sarcastically. Eren turned to see the new wall the titans created, knowing that they've won the war. He has managed to bring the great Ymir back in to the present to revived Sasha and Armin. He has killed every single of those miserable titans. He moved the walls for more land. He felt so relaxed and relieved, thinking that he might never get this new feeling… of piece.

 **Authors Note: 'Heroes Never Die' - Mercy (Overwatch). Hope you guys liked it. I truly believe that Eren will do something big the Coordinate, maybe not revive but something. (Please Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After finally putting an end to the titans and Marley. Eren and the others discover a new threat, Eren himself. Putting Eren against the people he holds most dearly. Making everyone rethink about Eren and themselves.**

 **Author's Notes: With the recent chapter of 106 of AoT, I got inspired to write a second chapter of 'The Great Titan War II'. Please note that some details might have not came out the way I wanted to, so some things may come out unexpectedly.**

 **Might not be 100% accurate or the way I planned it but it's my thoughts. Enjoy**

Although for Eren, the peace didn't last as Levi, being his usual self punched Eren in the face. "You filthy brat, you wanted this happen didn't you!" Levi said glaring. Going for another punch.

Eren quickly dodged Levi swing and uppercut his jaw, sending Levi falling towards the ground. "You're getting old Levi, what punch was that." Levi growed then. After what Eren said then, they continued to have there 1v1 fight.

"Hey, stop it you two!" Hanji said, trying to get in the way. "Calm down, we need to discussed this with clear heads!" As the others try to hold back Eren and Levi, but to no use. They both broke free again.

Levi managed to hold Eren in a headlock, but that didn't stop Eren from biting his hand one more time, turning into the Jaws Titan. Pinning down Levi with one of his hands. Levi struggled to break free as Eren emerges from the Jaws nape.

"What is it that you want Levi?!" Eren said then serious. Levi stopped struggling since it was for no use, also because he wanted to hear what Eren had to say. Everyone also kept quiet, not wanting to miss hear something possibly important.

"All I wanted was freedom, to defeat our enemies, and I finally achieved it! I sacrificed my life, my freedom, trust, everything… heck, even my friends, and I brought them back!"

"I kept this plan to myself for this very reason,... no one will agree with me! Even Ymir told me! You and everybody else in charge will bring me down because of what I was and what I am now, a monster! I risked my own freedom for the freedom of others because I knew, that if got all of the 9 titans, I'll be thought as a threat!" Eren sighed then calming himself, taking a breath. Looking away from the group.

"Are you going to take the only freedom I have left. It's ironic, for a long time I was thought as humanity's final hope… and now I've became humanity's biggest threat."

"I've been living trapped inside the walls and everyone authority for long enough." Eren said then calmly and quietly. His eyes getting watery then, getting off Levi afterwards.

"Are you going to let me live my life normally or cage me up like a monster you always thought of me?… Better yet,... do YOU, or any of you trust me with this power?" Eren finally finished. There was long moment of doubt before Eren re-entered the Jaws Titan and ran towards the new wall. "Connie go follow him!" Levi ordered then.

"What about the titans?" Connie asked then. "Dammit, didn't you see? There dead already!" Levi responded quickly frustrated.

"Oh right." Connie facepalmed, getting on his horse as quickly as he could following Eren.

"For the rest of us, let's go back to base and regroup." Levi ordered furious, rubbing his jaw.

Mikasa was reluctant to go, she was too worried about Eren. This was unexpected of him but yet again, thinking back, he has been pushed around by the high ranked officers a lot.

Risking everything for humanity: joining the Survey Corps, going to Marley alone, fighting off every other titan shifter, defying orders from commander Levi even though he knew he will be punished severely.

And now Levi's punch somehow triggered Eren's suppressed rebellious feelings. Showing him in way that Levi didn't trust him or appreciate his work, no one did. Even though he just saved Eldia from certain destruction.

When the war started, he has been distancing himself from others. Always being quiet about his true intentions. The higher ups even threatened Eren for betraying Eldia again. Mikasa can see why Eren said what he said back then, everyone is picking on him because he broke their trust to save everyone else.

He didn't choose to become a titan, he didn't choose to start the war. All he wanted was peace and risked everything to achieve it. Right now the team is only looking at his betrayal rather than his services. Everyone, from the beginning, had something towards him. Only now he's letting emotions take over his judgement.

The Survey Corps have already arrived back at base. The sun was starting to set as Connie came back from following Eren. Mikasa was outside waiting for him at the entry gate, while everyone else was inside resting a bit.

"Hey Connie, any news on Eren?" Mikasa asked then. As Connie dismounted from his horse.

"Yes I do, I followed him towards new wall. I don't think he saw me because he climbed the wall afterwards. Only to sit at the top. I think he's resting for now. Weird… Eren isn't like this, he has changed a lot over the years."

"Yea… he has." Mikasa responded sadly, turning away to see the new wall far ahead.

"Hey don't be sad, he'll be ok I promise. Come on, I need to go tell Levi and the others about this." Connie then walked his horse to its stable and then entered the building. He thought that Mikasa was following behind him. But for Mikasa, she saddle up her own horse and rode out towards where Connie told her.

After about 10 min of ridding, she found claw marks leading up. She tied her horse to a nearby tree and used to gear to climb up the wall. It didn't take long after she reached the top and spotted Eren sitting on the edge of the wall, looking out towards the sunset. Leaning against his arms.

Mikasa approached Eren quietly, even though he still might have heard her coming with her gear.

"Eren." She said then, standing next the him.

After a long moment, Eren finally responded. "Sit down Mikasa." Patting the floor to take a seat next to him. "Enjoy the view." he said calmly.

Mikasa, confused and a bit surprised, did what she was told and sat next to Eren. She stared into Eren's green eyes, observing his calmness.

She turned her gaze toward the sunset as well. They both stayed like this enjoying the beautiful scenery. Until Eren finally decided to talk.

"Beautiful, isn't Mikasa." Mikasa turned to face Eren again. "Yes it is." She responded.

"Mikasa can I ask, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked confused. She didn't know where was leading to.

Eren grinned. "I mean... I just defeated all of the titans, I defeated Marley, and saved Eldia. What else is there to do now, from a soldier perspective."

Mikasa stayed quiet, turning away to think. "I don't know." Is all she said then. There was another long moment of silence. "Mikasa, can I take her hand." Mikasa blushed a bit at the unexpected comment. She hesitantly did what Eren told her and gave him her hand.

Eren took her hand and with the other hand took out something from his pocket. "I believe this is yours." Mikasa couldn't tell what it was until he placed it on her hand.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she was holding the very same cloth she was sowing with her mother when that terrible day happened, neatly folded and clean as the first day she finished it. Tears showed up on her eye, she didn't even notice that she was shaking a bit by the shock.

"I figured… that you… would like to have it back. If you were wondering, I got it after I ate Reiner in the forest. Remember that we got separated, we were close to your old home. I scouted a bit and spotted it on a rotting shelf inside a sewing kit. The last time I saw something similar to this was when I visited your house during the incident."

Eren then stopped to look at Mikasa, it didn't seem she was paying much attention. She was quiet although her face showed total shock and happiness. Mikasa never expect to actually see it again after so many years. Her eyes never lost sight of the cloth in her hands.

Memories rushed to fill her mind completely. Memories of her final moments with her parents. Others of the wonderful times they spent together, and one of that tragic moment where the kidnappers killed her parents. She hugged the cloth close, holding it up to her heart.

Eren gave her more time to go through the shock and finally said. "No hard feelings, alright." He hugged Mikasa closed and kissed her on the head. Eren then got up and was starting to walk away, away from base.

Mikasa still sat there thinking. Thinking about what Eren said of what is she going to do now, thinking back to the cloth and that moment with her mother, and holding the same scarf Eren gave her that very same day he saved her. It was all too much for her; memories, feelings. All too much, she needed to release them.

She closed her eyes tight, thinking deeply, holding her breath. Before Eren got too far, without hesitation, Mikasa got up quickly and rushed to hug Eren. Eren turned around hearing something behind him, he didn't expect Mikasa to tackle him a kiss.

He stepped back by the sudden push but didn't break the kiss. Mikasa instead was the one who broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around Eren's neck. "I love you, Eren." She said in a whisper. Continuing to kiss Eren.

Eren shook his head, breaking the kiss. "Mikasa…" Eren said reluctantly. Frustrated by Mikasa's persistence. Mikasa continued to kiss him again. "No Mikasa." Eren said then more serious. Mikasa kept kissing him.

"No! Stop it Mikasa!" Eren finally snapped, turning away. Mikasa stopped disappointed. "You deserve better than this… I will only hurt you, I've always had. I'm a monster Mikasa, I've always have been. I'm going to be incarcerated soon and… probably… get eaten by someone for treason."

"I won't let them." Mikasa said with a growl. Eren approached her, holding her from the shoulders. "Mikasa stop it, stop fighting for me. Live YOUR life, you have only been worried for me, think about what you want."

"But I only want you." Mikasa said shaky, tears falling from her eyes. "It isn't possible Mikasa, I…I don't know what to think right now ok… I'm lost, I don't want to make matters worse than what they already are." Eren sighed then, walking to the edge of the wall, calming himself.

"It's… complicated Mikasa… that's all… everything so... dam complicated right now." Eren said tiredly. Mikasa hugged Eren again from the back, not wanted to listen to what Eren about himself or her. Eren sighed, again by Mikasa's persistence.

"Eren, I don't want to lose you… thats it ok... you are the only true family I have left, aside from Armin. When they kidnapped me, I've always wanted to repay you for saving me. I've loved you since then, as we grew I loved you much, much more everyday. When you left and killed innocent people, I thought I lost you forever. I didn't understand you reasoning then." Mikasa confessed emotionally.

"That's why you deserve better Mikasa." Eren responded. "Eren." Mikasa said grouchy. Frustrated by Eren's stubbornness, that she turned his body to face her. Kissing him again but this time more passionately.

"But I can't deny the fact, that I still love you deep down. So please, let me be yours tonight." Mikasa said tiredly while taking a breath. The sun has already set and Mikasa knew that the Survey Corps will be too tired to go looking for her or Eren.

Her heart pounding hard against her chest, blushing crazy at what she is about to do. They remained kissing when she purposely pushed themselves off the wall.

Mikasa broke the kiss when she used her gear to catch them in the air before they hit ground. Once they were on the ground, Eren needed to take out something from his chest. "Let me confess something here and now Mikasa, before it's too late. I love you too, but… seriously. Things may not come out the way you want them to. I don't want you to end up suffering in the end because of me." Eren said truthfully.

Mikasa stayed quiet, everything inside her mind was already ready to explode. She couldn't take it anymore, these mixed emotions needed to be released, one way or another. In one final thought, she was willing to take the risk, they she continued what she started earlier, without saying a word.

Few minutes before Connie arrived.

"That Eren." Levi growled as Hanji was healing his wounds from battle. "Hey, don't blame him entirely, he did save our lives." Hanji added.

"Yes but at what cost, we've lost lots of innocent lives in the battlefield." Levi defended.

"As if that was preventable. You know better than anyone that sacrifices is a part of battle." Hanji countered.

"Eren is going to get the most severe when we find him. Ow. I can't imagine what the court is going to do with him, something even more threatening than my own punishment." Levi stated angrily.

"Have you been listening, Eren needed to do this in order to save us. Not just us but everyone on the island." Hanji then said. "Eren also said that Ymir knew this was going to happen, that we'll be against him. But he still took that chance."

"How do we know this Ymir actually exist, Eren could have been faking it." Levi growled. "This is exactly Eren's point. That we will be against him, but we need to prove him wrong. That we can still trust him, in the goods and the bads." Hanji answered.

Just then, Jean entered the room. "Sorry for interrupting Levi sir, but Armin and Sasha have just woken up."

"What are there condition?" Levi asked then. "Well, Sasha hasn't changed, once she woke up she cried out for meat."

Levi sighed. "Figures… and Armin?" "Still trying to comprehend what's happened." Jean answered. "They both don't seem to remember what happened after their death."

Just then Connie entered the room. "Levi sir." Levi turned his gaze towards Connie. "Finally any intel on Eren's location."

"Yes sir, I followed him until he reached the wall and he climbed over it. I couldn't follow him up because I didn't have enough gas but he continued to stayed there when I left."

"Hey Connie." Jean interjected. "Sasha and Armin are awake, you should go and see them."

"Really, that's great." Connie said happily as he left to go see them. "Mikasa you should come too–" Connie stopped then noticing Mikasa wasn't there.

"Connie?" Jean asked confused. "She was with me a minute ago. She probably left to her room on the way here. Come on I want to our friends again." Connie said happily knowing the news. Jean followed him afterwards leaving Hanji and Levi in the room alone again.

"He's probably resting… this a good chance to take him in and–" Levi said eagerly. Standing up.

"No! Levi it's not a right time to go searching for him. We all need to stay here, relax, and then think about what are we going to do with Eren." Hanji interrupted.

"Be quiet four eyes you don't know nothing." Levi said back angrily.

"At least I can stay calm and think properly unlike you." Hanji responded back.

Levi was going to respond back but before he could, Hanji got up and left the room. She stood at the door momentarily. "I don't see a point of us fighting, I'm leaving you here to think about what YOU really want."

Levi was left there in his room. Thinking what Hanji just said, the same what Eren said. Levi sighed rubbing his eyes. He got changed into comfortable clothes and laid on his bed. It's been a long day and eventually he fell asleep. Although, there was still a thought in his mind.

By morning, Levi was already awake in the kitchen table, he hasn't given any orders so everyone was quiet. Hanji was in the kitchen, it was her shift in making food, also quiet. While looking over some important papers, one by one, the rest of the gang showed up for breakfast. All of them being more well rested but still lazy getting up early in the morning, got their share of food. The events of yesterday made everyone be quiet for once. The nobody wanted to break the tension.

Levi looked up seeing them as they sat on different tables, noticing that Mikasa wasn't with them yet. "Anyone seen Ackerman?" Levi asked. Mikasa was usually the first one to wake up early. Connie was helping Sasha get her own food, she and Armin were still pretty tired when they woke in the morning, so they both kept cool and quiet, responded. "I saw her yesterday before I told you where Eren was."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Did you told her we're Eren was?" Levi asked suspicious. "Yes." Connie answered simply. Just then there was a nock on the open door, everyone turned to see who it was and to their surprise, it was Eren standing against the door. His hair wasn't tied as it usually is, covering his eyes slightly.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry, if so where is the closest titan cell." Eren said simply. Turning his gaze somewhere else, not wanting to look at anyone. His arms were crossed on his chest. Levi got up then towards Eren glaring. "You brat."

"I take it as a yes then, so where is it?" Eren said turning away to start walking where Levi was eventually going to tell him where to go. "Where's Mikasa?" Levi asked. His suspension was that Mikasa left to go find Eren.

"In her room, I think." Eren said. "How do you know where she is if you left?" Levi asked again. Everyone else remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt. They all were also curious about Mikasa's whereabouts, especially if it had something to do with Eren.

"Fine, she did left to find me after Connie told her where is was…" Levi turned to face Connie then, his suspension was correct. Knowing Mikasa's feeling towards Eren, it was obvious that she will try to looking for him.

"We talked… about you and the rest, your point of view and about my actions… she made me realize that I can't run away. So– " Eren then opened his arms wide. "punish me as much as your heart desires."

Everyone knew he was talking serious. There was no sign of hesitation or uncertainty. This was Eren actually being honest with them for once in a very long time.

Armin was actually happy that his old friend has changed back to his usual self a bit but was curious about what really happened between Eren and Mikasa. As he was told, nobody saw Mikasa since she talked to Connie and knowing that she found him afterwards and stayed with him since last night, he also has a suspicion.

Levi then forcefully grabbed Eren's arm and shoved him forwards, guiding him.

As they were walking, they passed by Mikasa, at that point already changed into different clothes. Mikasa gave a cold glare at Levi and Levi did the same as a response, none of them said a words. She then turned to look at Eren and his eyes showed total calmness and trust in her word.

They left a moment later, leaving Mikasa standing looking at them as they left. She sighed, taking out her cloth from her jacket, looking at it. Happy to have it back and a reminder of what what that night. Mikasa then entered the lunch room after putting it back in her jacket. Everyone turned their gaze towards Mikasa. She knew all too well what they might be possible thinking.

Mikasa ignored them for the time being, getting her food and sitting next to Armin, not saying a word. Although glad to see her friend alive and well again.

 **Yes, I brought Mikasa cloth back and can't do smut. I am using the anime version of AoT for this story. I might also write a chapter of how Eren gets Mikasa's cloth or the fight with Reiner or and the chat between Eren and Mikasa.**

 **May be the chat only, I don't know yet...**

 **Please Follow and Review**


End file.
